


What am I without you?

by tbhthisiskindalame



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, i literally sobbed writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhthisiskindalame/pseuds/tbhthisiskindalame
Summary: Tubbo headcanon lore!! Yes, you will cry lmao sucks to suck!
Kudos: 5





	What am I without you?

**Author's Note:**

> Nice Comments and Kudos are really cool  
> Feedback is also appreciated!!!  
> I hope you cried cause I sure did :)

"I regret to inform everyone but when I went into the prison to give food to the prisoner and the trapped guest, Dream and Tommy, I was told there was a fight and Tommy didn't have enough strength to fight back. TommyInnit has been pronounced dead on March 1st, 2021 due to abuse by the prisoner." Sam says sounding broken and mortified to even be thinking these things, let alone saying it to the small crowd of the people around. Everything is still for what feels like hours, only to be broken by the scream of Niki the first one to really process anything that just happened in the past 20 minutes. I look over to see Techno and Phil looking shocked but showing no sympathy as they quietly walk away, I want to scream at them, ask them what the hell is wrong with them but I find myself physically unable to speak or even move. All I can seem to do is observe the people around me, I watch as Jack runs over to Niki who is still very visibly upset, knowing that they wanted him dead it was a surprise to see them in tears and quite literally screaming. The only other person in the small crowd is Ranboo who is desperately shaking you to do something. You realize you have been standing completely still in shock and suddenly the feeling of being stuck that you felt before disappears and you fall to the floor screaming and overwhelmed with feelings you can't control, you can't seem to compose yourself, can't catch your breath, you feel as if everything you've ever known has just been ripped from your very grasp. You can sense Ranboo not knowing what to do and trying to keep composure so he doesn't make anything worse, you can also hear when Sam mumbles "I've failed and it's all my fault" while looking at you with regret and sympathy. You finally get the words you've been stuttering trying to say, out "TOMMY CAN'T BE DEAD, HE WAS ALL I HAD LEFT, FIRST WILBUR AND NOW TOMMY. THIS CAN'T BE REAL, SOMEONE TELL ME IT'S FAKE," silence washes over everyone else as they try to find the right words to say, "Tubbo I don't know what to say I-" "JUST TELL ME HE'S GOING TO BE OKAY, TELL ME HE IS STILL HERE, PLEASE I CAN'T LOSE HIM AS WELL" I shout cutting off whatever Sam was going to say. I can hear Ranboo's silent sobs as he starts running to get away, I know he doesn't handle emotional situations like this so I don't even try to get him to come back. "p-please tell me he is ok, losing him is too painful, p-please" I say starting to realize that he won't ever be there to listen to the discs with again, won't be there to banter about something random, won't be there to make random personalities up and just have fun, he is gone he is really gone. I get up and start running not knowing what else to do except for run, I don't know if I'm trying to run from reality or if I'm running because I don't know what else to do. I run for what it seems like hours when I stop to see that ugly, dirt-covered house that even though it got blown up, griefed, and set on fire more times than I can count, looked more beautiful than ever. I rush in, feeling slightly out of place without him next to me but I slowly take everything in, falling to the cold cobblestone ground "of course it's cobble" I say lighthearted before my face hits my knees and I start sobbing and sobbing until it's completely dark outside and I physically can't cry anymore so I just lay there staring at the dirt-covered ceiling that I would normally be disgusted by but it's weirdly comforting now. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, IT HURTS" I can't help but say getting louder and louder each time until the silence falls over me again along with exhaustion, and I quickly fall asleep. I wake up with the worst pain I've felt in months, emotionally and physically "Did I really sleep on the cobble floor, Jesus christ" I say while stretching, I slowly take in everything around me and remember everything that happened in the last 24 hours, all I can really feel is hurt and guilt for not realizing how bad it would've been in the prison, especially before he was killed. I start to cry again as I exit the house and put my head down as I start to walk on the path, remembering all the memories I had with Tommy along this stupid wooden path. I can feel the stares of other people looking at me with glaring stares as if I'm walking in full enchanted netherite armor, the stares are laced with sympathy and fear which make me wanna run and hide forever, I never cared about the attention I got but right now I wanted nothing more but for them to stop staring, there is one thing you wanted more but that was out of your control. As I walk past the prison not really knowing what made me go near the prison to start with you can see Sam putting up a "Closed Until Further Notice" sign, I can see that the death has hurt Sam the same, if not more with his subtle hitches in his breath and red circles around his eyes. I can't bear to be there anymore and find myself running again, I don't know where I am going but I am. After a countless amount of time, I find myself beside my enderchest in SnowChester. I look through the chest and there I find it, The Compass labeled with the words "Your Tommy", something is off about it though I find myself looking at the front of the compass and that's when I see it, that's when my heart shatters into a million pieces. It's broken, it's shattered and not pointing anywhere proving that Tommy is gone, he's really gone. "You asked what you are without me, but what am I without you?"


End file.
